Vanish In The Haze
by suggsygirl
Summary: SLASH HouseWilson Some things you think you know, the fundamentals that are set in stone, you find really aren't what they seem when disaster calls NOT a death story
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: House/Wilson

Rating: M eventually (Yeah baby!)

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Slash, sex and stuff!

Disclaimers: They obviously aren't mine or they would be getting it on in the show! I'm sure the producers have better things to do than sue me but just in case... please don't I am very poor! Thanks to TashaE for the fabulous beta.

Summary: Some things you think you know, the fundamentals that are set in stone, you find really aren't what they seem when disaster calls (NOT a death story)

Vanish In The Haze

Chapter 1

"Fucking, stupid, fucking thing, work goddamn you!"

House glared at his TV screen with all the malevolent energy he could muster, it was not working and he had no idea why. Not knowing why made him want to lob it through the window. He took a step backward and cocked his head to the side as if looking at it from an entirely new angle would make its screen jump to life. It didn't. He tried poking it with the end of his cane.

Wilson stood at the door to Houses office and said. "You are in charge of saving lives and you are poking the TV with your cane!"

"And your point is what?" House replied over his shoulder.

Wilson sighed in his overly dramatic why-do-I-put-up-with-you-way.

"You have an IQ of about a million, so far be it for me to tell you that it's not plugged in. I'll just leave you to the futile poking"

House replied incredulously. "It is plugged in, you think I'd stand here poking it if I hadn't checked that it was plugged in, look it's..."

Wilson walked away chuckling to himself as House shouted and ranted about people deliberately unplugging his TV, trying to make him go and do some work and missing his all time favourite episode of Diagnosis Murder.

House found himself busy for the rest of the day, well relatively speaking. He listened to some jazz and got a little melancholy. Not an uncommon state he'd have to admit but he usually liked to save that for the long nights when the pain in his leg is distracting him from sleep and he can wallow in the self pity without being surrounded by people who were dying and facing it oh so bravely.

Chase walked by on his way to the lab, all angelic hair and pouty lips and poked his head through the door asking foolishly. "Are you alright?"

House gave him a stare and Chase cringed because he knows what's coming next and is not surprised when House says mockingly. "Oh. My. God. Have you miraculously turned into Cameron? I don't see the pert breasts and doleful stare but if I squint... maybe"

Chase sighed and moved to leave but not before he caught the lascivious grin on Houses face and blushed despite himself.

"You wanna fix my misery with some hot schoolgirl lovin'? You'd look great in pigtails" House said

Chase pretended not to hear him as he strode off down the corridor metaphorically kicking himself for falling for it every. single. time. He makes the millionth note to self, _do not enquire whether House is Okay__, he's House, he's never Okay!_

At precisely 4:47pm House put his coat on and goes to leave, pausing to shout. "Dr. House leaves the building at 5pm"

The resulting shout of. "It's only 4:50pm"

doesn't even make him pause. He strode lopsidedly to his bike and stopped to stroke the metal crooning to the machine. "Hey baby did you miss me? I'll bet you did"

Wilson walked past to his car with an amused grin on his face and the parting words. "Freak!"

House replied with a smirk. "I'll still beat your, driving-like-a-total-girl, ass home."

House straddled his bike and gave it a final loving stroke before gunning the powerful engine and roaring away. Wilson arrived outside the apartment they are temporarily sharing to find that House is not there. _Okay that's weird, he always beats me home_. Wilson swallowed the bubble of panic that rose in his throat. _He's probably gone for a ride or something. _He opened the door and walked inside to the familiar smells of House. Whiskey, rat and unwashed dishes which House absolutely promised he would clean yesterday. Muttering obscenities to himself he rolled his sleeves up and started running the water. He doesn't actually mind doing the dishes but he doesn't want House to think that he is his wife, so to avoid this, he nags House to do it, who then calls him his wife. He shook his head with a little smile.

A couple of hours later Wilson is starting to get worried, he paced up and down the apartment, randomly closing his hands over objects for a moment and then letting them go again to resume his pacing. He's got a sinking feeling deep in the pit of his stomach and he has started to imagine the worst. He sat on the edge of the couch with his head in his hands thinking of his friend. He's fundamentally absolutely infuriating, he's rude, abrasive and obnoxious and that's just the people he 'likes' but despite his faults the way he managed to cheer Wilson up about the state of his romantic life whilst simultaneously insulting him was worth the trauma of spending time with him.

Wilson mused out loud. "Where the fucking hell are you?"

Wilson was lightly dozing when the phone pierced the silence. He startled awake and immediately felt the gnawing lump of dread expanding and sliding around his stomach. Part of him didn't want to answer, the old adage of being 'blissfully ignorant' came fleetingly to mind but he knew that no matter how bad this phone call might be, not knowing would be worse.

He answered the phone tentatively. "Hello"

There was a slight pause and then. "Wilson?"

He instantly recognised Cuddys voice as she said. "Is House there?"

Having it confirmed that House was not at the hospital made Wilsons stomach flip and he answered. "No, I don't know where he is"

Cuddy explained. "Cameron called me, they've been paging House for an hour and he hasn't responded. I don't expect to be woken up at...3 am! Jesus is that the time? Because one of my doctors has gone walkabout."

Wilson confirmed what he was thinking. "I'm really worried"

Cuddy paused before she uttered her next words. "He's a grown man and I'm sure he has his reasons however ridiculous, for being out of contact, he loves to torment us all too much to stay away for long"

Wilson considered Cuddys words and tried to think positively but added. "Please call me if you hear anything"

Cuddy sighed and said. "Wilson try and get some sleep"

Wilson chuckled wryly at the thought that he might get back to sleep retorting. "You know when he does come home I am going to kill him!"

Cuddy replied that she would help and they said goodbye.

Wilson hung up the phone and sighed, it felt like a million years since he had last seen House but he realized it wasn't that long, he would never have known the man was missing if it weren't for the fact that Wilson had commandeered the worlds most uncomfortable couch. Just as he was trying to convince himself of all the different, plausible scenarios. House happily drunk in a bar... The phone rang again. This time he knew it was bad, just knew it, he'd never been more certain of anything in his life, his blood froze in his veins and he felt time slow down.

He picked up the phone and said. "Wilson"

Wilson held his breath as he waited for the reply.

"Dr. Wilson, this is the ICU over in Gaisford Falls. A man was brought to us a few hours ago. We now know that he is Dr. House. I'm afraid he's been in a motorcycle accident..."

Wilson spoke over the clinical voice. "Is he dead?"

He thought _please God don't be dead_ over and over.

The nurse spoke calmly. "He's hanging on Dr. Wilson but he is very badly injured, the police found his wallet a few minutes ago it was empty apart from your name and this number on a scrap of paper and a hospital i.d. card."

Wilson briefly wondered why House would have only those two things in his wallet but dismissed it and said. "I'm on my way"

Wilson grabbed a few things and ran out of the apartment, no driving like a girl tonight. He revved the engine and peeled out of the parking space calling Cuddy on the way. Giving the barest information so his voice didn't crack, falling to bits would not help House. _Please just hang on House don't die on me, God I couldn't stand it._ Wilson upped his speed and prayed to a God he didn't know if he believed in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wilson parked the car and ran, he sprinted full pelt with his heart in his throat. He almost smacked into the hospital doors but as he rounded the corner of the ICU he stopped in his tracks. He realised that he didn't know what to say, the nurses started to look concerned as he just stood there with his mouth gaping like a fish.

The nurse nearest to him asked. "Sir are you okay?"

He paused, a couple of seconds passed during which a thousand thoughts passed through his head, none of which he could articulate. He mentally shook himself and managed to utter a few words. "I got a phone call about my friend and..."

His voice cracked and he thought he might lose it right there and then, just let all his worries and fears spill all over the floor like marbles but he had to get to House before it was too late.

Wilson faltingly said. "Greg House... I erm came to see him, please..."

The nurse looked at him with clinical sympathy and said. "Just hold on one moment sir, I will get Dr. Rogers to talk with you"

The nurse ushered him down a corridor and in to a room, he turned around and a man in a lab coat stepped into the room behind him. The man introduced himself as Dr. Rogers and attempted to shake Wilson's hand. Wilson felt like his chest was being compressed and it took a couple of moments to realise that the doctor was trying to talk with him.

"Dr. Wilson, Dr. House has internal bleeding and a severe head injury. We had to sedate him as he was extremely combative we believe due to the head injury, we also had to put Dr. House on a ventilator due to his lack of respiratory effort"

Wilson had to ask. "Please tell me honestly, doctor to doctor. What are his chances?"

the doctor visibly stiffened, knowing it would be harder to give platitudes to another doctor and then answered. "I will be candid with you sir, he is not doing well. We have stopped the bleeding and he is out of surgery but the head injury is severe"

Wilson added. "You don't think he has a chance do you?"

The doctor realised there was very little of comfort he could offer.

Wilson just wanted to see House and asked. "Can I just see him please?"

The doctor replied. "Certainly but can we just ask, does Dr. House have any family?"

Wilson answered. "Yes, his parents... I'll give you their details"

Wilson was taken into a side room, the sun was starting to pour in through the blinds and it bathed the room with a golden glow. He looked over to the bed and a sob escaped his lips before he could stop it. House was lying, eyes closed, tubes and wires were everywhere. He's seen this exact scene a million times, everyday but he's never _really_ seen it until now. He walked slowly over to the bed like he might wake House. Looking down at his friends face he thought of all the times that House has annoyed him. Does he love House? He knows the answer is yes and he has never realised just how much until this moment. He ran his finger gently down House's stubbled cheek. He laughed because if House could see him, he'd be calling him a girl and making him blush but Wilson needs to feel Houses warmth.

Wilson whispered. "Stay with me Greg"

Of course there was no response but just being by House's bedside made him feel like his friend knew he was there. Wilson wondered why Houses wallet was empty aside from the document the nurse had used to call him. What had happened? He looked over again at House, the sun on his face made him look angelic. The silence was shattered by the monitors alarm. _Oh God No, please don't do this, I'll do anything._

Wilson looked at the monitor and shouted for help. "He's crashing, he's having a cardiac arrest"

People came running and Wilson was shoved aside, he argued. "Let me help, defibrillator quickly"

One of the nurses said firmly. "Let us do our job. Are you Dr. House's next of kin?"

Wilson was very quickly becoming hysterical. The thought of having to leave now made his anxiety reach new heights.

The nurse spoke again. "You can't stay sir, you are not family"

Wilson lied. "I'm his partner, we live together"

He thought maybe if House pulled through this, he would find Wilson's lies amusing but he would do whatever it took to stay in that room. House was diagnosed as having a tension pneumothorax which compressed his heart and caused the cardiac arrest. After a chest tube had been inserted the machines stopped bleeping and House's cardiac rhythm returned to normal. Medical personnel were starting to leave

Dr. Rogers remained and said. "Dr. Wilson. Dr. House is stable for the time being but we are keeping him on constant obs. Why don't you get a quick coffee or something, we'll come and get you if his condition changes."

Wilson reluctantly argreed, he needed to call Cuddy. Wilson walked outside and turned on his phone, he dialled the hospitals number and spoke to Cuddy.

"Wilson, how is he doing? The hospital told me he's stable"

Wilson let out a sigh and said. "He's not good... I'm afraid I'm gonna lose him"

Cuddy could hear the emotion in Wilsons voice and replied. "Take as much time as you need"

Wilson went back to House's bedside and did not leave for a week. He lost weight and felt like he'd aged a couple of decades.

He was watching General Hospital and eating a Snickers when House moved. Wilson's head whipped round and the TV was instantly forgotten.

Wilson tried to calm House. "House It's okay, you had an accident, you have a tube down your throat, don't try to talk"

House rolled his eyes. Even at death's door he could manage sarcasm.

Wilson offered. "Yes I know you're a doctor and I'm an idiot but God I was so scared"

Wilson put his hand to House's face and looked into his intense blue eyes and said. "I swear to god if you ever do anything like this to me again I will kill you"

Wilson leant down and using the gentlest of gentle pressures, brushed his lips over the Houses forehead and sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For a couple of days, while House was still intubated but at least conscious, Wilson chattered to him. Incessantly. About anything he could think of, nothing that really came close to describing what he had being going through while House was unconscious. Wilson thought, that the times House actually listened to him wthout commenting, he could probably count on one hand. He could only imagine what was in store for him when the tube came out.

Wilson babbled. "So I was thinking... when you get out of here maybe Cuddy would cut you slack for some clinic hours and we could hang out some more... I mean, well I don't really know what I mean"

Wilson could see House roll his eyes in an exaggerated manner and could almost feel the sarcasm dripping off him. It must be hell for House not to be able to mock him. Wilson let his mouth curl in a tiny smile at the thought. A nurse walked in the room, followed by Dr. Rogers. Wilson noticed that the nurse was extremely cute, she gave him a shy little smile as she sashayed past. He could smell her perfume and he closed his eyes to inhale.Wilson realised that it did nothing for him and he was surprised.

Dr. Rogers said. "Okay Dr. Wilson we are going to remove the intubation tube"

Wilson replied. "Right that's good"

Dr. Rogers stepped over to House and gently pulled the tape holding the end of the tube down and said. "Greg I'm going to take the tube out, ready?"

House nodded and Dr. Rogers firmly pulled the tube out.

For a couple of seconds House gasped like he couldn't breathe and Wilson felt his heart rise into his throat then he heard House rasp. "_House_ to you"

Wilson stepped over to the bed to admonish House but he couldn't. He looked down and House looked at him with the biggest smile on his face and Wilson can't help but smile back.

House croaked at Wilson. "You look like hell"

Wilson laughed and House hesitated like maybe he was thinking up some clever put down.

House spoke so softly Wilson had to lean forward to hear him and said. "Thanks"

Wlson looked into House's eyes and was gripped by the intense blue stare of his friend. It felt like House was peering into his soul and House looked as vulnerable as Wilson had ever seen him. Wilson blinked and House smiled and the spell was broken.

Wilson turned to leave and spoke over his shoulder. "Don't go anywhere!"

He heard House's reply as he left the room and smiled to himself.

House was in the hospital for a month and Wilson spent every moment he wasn't at work visiting with him. Eventually the day came for House to be released. Wilson picked him up of course and House was packing up a few things when out of the blue House said. "Was I in a coma when you became my boyfriend?"

Wilson was flabbergasted and replied. "What?"

House looked stern and said. "You told the staff here that I'm your boyfriend"

Wilson started to stammer. "I had to, they wouldn't let me stay and I was so worried and I couldn't think straight and I was so afraid you'd die and I'd be in the corridor..."

House smiled, raising his hands to surrender. "Woah, relax there it's okay I just thought I'd get dinner first!"

Wilson shook his head and replied "You are a jerk of the highest order"

House just winked at him in response.

Wilson drove them to House's apartment and helped him inside. House looked around at the couch which still had Wilson's blanket and pillow on it and said. "You still staying here?"

Wilson looked anxious and said. "Yeah I haven't had time to find an apartment and you're gonna need somebody here just in case. Is that okay?"

House replied distractedly. "You'd think you'd be sick of me by now, you haven't left my side..."

Wilson turned away but House said. "Hey it's okay I've always wanted a puppy"

Wilson smiled and offered. "You want something to eat?"

House spoke gently. "Wilson..."

Wilson turned around, startled by the sudden softness of House's tone. He stood rooted to the spot as House limped the few steps separating them. Wilson put his arm out to steady House and looked into his eyes. Wilson's fingers burned from the touch as though he were on fire. He couldn't breathe or move. House leaned forward and brushed his lips over Wilson's with the softest touch that set all the nerve endings in Wilson's lips firing off at once, it was almost painful. House's mouth then closed over his own and he couldn't think anymore. The rasp of House's stubble on Wilson's face awakened him and he drew House into full body contact. Kissing in earnest, their combined breaths coming in pants. Wilson could feel House's erection through his jeans, pressing into his hip and he moaned into House's mouth. "God, Greg. I need you"

House whispered against Wilson's lips. "Shut up"

House pulled Wilson in the direction of the bedroom and without thinking, without analyzing Wilson followed.

Next chapter will hopefully be pretty saucy people, just a little warning!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wilson walked into the bedroom. He realised that he had never been inside House's bedroom before. Just being in House's inner sanctum, made the situation incredibly intimate. Wilson's skin felt charged with electricity.

House sat on the bed, his feet on the floor and looked expectantly at Wilson. A few seconds passed, House said. "You don't have to do this."

Wilson looked startled and quickly responded. "No, I want you, I just..." Wilson's voice trailed off.

House sighed. "I'd wait another 10 years for you if I had to."

Wilson looked surprised and then laughed. "That's the most romantic thing _anyone, _has ever said to me."

House chuckled. "There's my girl. Now are we getting it on? Or do I have to polish my own cane tonight?"

Wilson stood between House's legs, bent down and kissed him hard. His hand moved to the back of House's head and gripped his hair. Wilson's teeth nipped House's bottom lip and House moaned into Wilson's mouth. Wilson pulled his head back and looked at House. Wilson's hair was mussed and his lips were pink and glistening from House's saliva. They were both breathing like they had run or, in House's case, limped a marathon.

Wilson pulled back, yanked off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He looked at House with a predatory leer and said. "I am gonna make you come so hard..."

House put his hand over Wilson's belt buckle but Wilson stepped out of reach. His eyes twinkled and his pupils were dilated as he said. "Not yet. Patience is a virtue."

House groaned in frustration. "Cocktease!"

Wilson pulled House's shirt off and paused to nip at the skin over House's collarbone with his teeth. He added a flick of his tongue over the reddened area and House closed his eyes with pleasure. Wilson pulled his shoes and socks off and House followed suit. He stood back up and climbed on the bed behind House. House tried to turn around but Wilson stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and said. "No, stay there."

Wilson knelt behind House with his chest pressed to House's back. The contact of skin on skin, made both of them gasp. Wilson licked House's neck and then breathed hot air over the spot. House moaned and tilted his head, allowing Wilson better access to the sensitive skin. Wilson licked and nibbled both sides of House's neck, pausing to suck at his earlobes. Wilson then reached around and pressed his hand over House's clothed crotch, whispering in House's ear. "You're hard for me."

House whispered in return. "Yeah."

Wilson pushed his hips forward so House could feel Wilson's erection pressing into the base of his spine. "Me too"

Wilson shuffled backwards, bent down and licked a line from House's waistband to the back of his neck, ending with a little bite. House turned his head and caught Wilson's lips in a passionate kiss, sliding their tongues together and duelling for dominance. They broke apart and panted for air. Wilson murmured. "Take off your pants"

Wilson helped House remove his pants and then made quick work of his own, when they were both down to boxers, Wilson helped House manoeuver, so he was sat with his back to the headboard. Wilson asked. "You okay?"

House replied. "Never better."

Wilson crawled up to House on all fours, making sure to approach from his good side. He captured House's lips in another fierce kiss, pinning him to the headboard. He whispered in House's ear so softly, he felt, rather than heard the words.

"I wanna suck your cock"

House gasped. "Oh God."

Wilson smirked.

House looked needy and muttered. "Please..."

Wilson thought that was as close as House would ever come to begging. Wilson kissed House's chest, toying with his nipples, rolling them gently with his teeth. House moaned and tried to push Wilson's head down. Wilson mouthed a path down House's chest until he reached the waistband of House's boxers. He then licked a path just under House's boxers from hip to hip. As House was about to speak, Wilson mouthed House's erection through his boxers, breathing hot air through the cloth. House could only moan in response as Wilson said. "Take them off."

House complied, then Wilson arranged himself, lying between House's legs. He mouthed House's hipbone, flicking his tongue over the sensitive flesh. Then he licked a path up the inside of House's thigh, being very careful of his bad leg. House squirmed, panted, then gasped as Wilson licked House's shaft from root to tip.

House breathed. "Wilson..."

Wilson closed his hot mouth over House's swollen cock and sucked the head. Wilson sucked rhythmically bobbing his head, pausing occassionally to lick and nibble at House's balls. This elicited tiny gasps from House, who rocked his hips, trying to drive himself deeper into Wilson' throat. Wilson increased his speed, House's breathing rocketed and he grabbed a handful of Wilson's hair, pulling hard. Wilson stroked the skin behind House's balls and House cried out, shooting his hot semen down Wilson's throat. Wilson swallowed quickly. After a few moments, House opened his eyes and said. "You are _never_ leaving my bedroom."

Wilson laughed and they moved to lie next to each other. House noticed Wilson's erection and said. "My fragile body is not up to blowing you."

Wilson closed his eyes as he felt House's hand slide down his body, the callouses scratching his sensitive skin. Wilson's cock was swollen and leaking as House's thumb brushed the head. House swiped his tongue over the pulsepoint behind Wilson's ear and whispered. "Cameron is going to kill you."

Wilson responded. "Don't care."

House growled deep in his throat and pinched one of Wilson's nipples, hard. Wilson gasped and writhed as House mouthed his neck whilst trailing his fingers down Wilson's body. House stopped before he touched Wilson's aching dick and received an agonised groan. "Now who's a cocktease?"

"Patience is a virtue _James_."

Wilson laughed. "When I get some blood back to my brain, you are going to pay for this."

House leered. "I certainly hope so."

House brought the hand that had been wandering Wilson's chest, up to Wilson's face and ran his thumb over his lower lip. House nibbled on his earlobe and said. "Lick my palm."

Wilson moaned and did as he was told. House moved his hand directly down to Wilson's cock and wrapped his elegant fingers around the shaft. He gripped firmly and pumped his fist. House swiped his thumb over Wilson's throbbing head and received a tortured gasp. He stopped playing and increased his rhythmic movement, watching Wilson's chest flush and his eyes flutter closed. House murmured. "Open your eyes."

Wilson turned his head and opened his eyes, looking directly into House's intense blue gaze.

Wilson came with a strangled cry.

House carefully moved off the bed and picked Wilson's shirt up off the floor. He wiped his hand and Wilson's stomach. Wilson looked up and exclaimed. "Hey, that's my shirt!"

House smirked. "Yes, that's why _your_ fluids are going on it."

House dropped it back on the floor and reached over to the bedside table for his pills. He dry swallowed one and sighed. "When my sex high wears off, I am gonna hurt like a son of a bitch."

Wilson closed his eyes and sleepily muttered. "Come to bed."

House laid beside Wilson and shook his head. "It's all 'wham, bam, thank you man' with you young people. No stamina."

Wilson answered with a gentle snore.

Hope you all you peeps enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!


End file.
